


Break Time

by TheBadIdeaBears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Face-Sitting, Multi, Office Sex, Paperwork, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Erwin is snowed under with paperwork, good thing he has Hange and Levi to make sure that he takes a break every so often.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Pandora asked for a Veterans fic with Hange and Levi teasing Erwin while making him take a break from his work. Hope you enjoy it (especially after recent events in the manga) :D

Whoever devised the concept of paperwork is the devil incarnate, especially considering that with a promotion more comes. The pile on Erwin's desk is never ending and, despite starting while the sun was still high, he's now working by candlelight long after many of his cadets have retired for the night. He can't even remember what he has signed off on and what he hasn't anymore and when he closes his eyes all he sees is his signature on endless pieces of paper. What frustrates him the most is he could easily call it a night – get some sleep and start again in the morning like so many of his shiftless peers – but more would materialise overnight leading to another day of the same.

Stopping for a moment to rub his tired eyes Erwin is vaguely aware of his door opening and closing. Heart sinking, expecting to be given yet more to do and thereby pushing his meeting with his bed chambers back even further, he opens his eyes. Instead of another bastard with more papers for him to read and sign it's Hange and Levi, which is a different kind of work for him but at least it isn't always unwelcome. They only come to his office uninvited at this time of night when they have sexual antics on their mind. Putting his pen down he surveys the two of them, a wry smile on his face.

“Captain Levi, Squad Leader Hange, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We think that you've been working too hard,” Hange tells him with the air of a doctor diagnosing a patient.

“I'm a very busy man,” Erwin says. “As you can see becoming commander doesn't allow me much time to relax.”

“That's great and all but you need a fucking break,” Levi states.

“That sounds like an order,” Erwin says, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Do I need to remind you who you're talking to?”

“Of course not _Commander_ ,” Hange says, smiling sweetly at him. “We just feel that you need to take some time for yourself so that you don't burn yourself out.”

A raised eyebrow accompanies the smirk. “I'm neglecting you, is that what you're really saying?”

“Yes,” Levi grumbles.

Erwin chuckles. “Oh darling.”

“I promise you that's not our only reason,” Hange says. “We really are thinking of your health here.”

“Then please enlighten me exactly how do you plan to make me take this break when you can clearly see how much I have left to do?” he says indicating the small pile of unsigned papers still sitting on the edge of his desk. “What do I do with these while I'm having this break that you're insisting I take?”

The sweet smile still on her face Hange takes the pile of papers off Erwin's desk and puts them on a shelf of his drinks cabinet. “Now they're not a problem,” she says.

“I can easily just pick them back up,” Erwin laughs.

“How about this then?” Hange asks, sauntering round to Erwin's side of the desk.

He watches as she gracefully hops onto the surface and he can't help wishing that she were already naked. Those shapely legs of hers captivate his attention until she places a finger under his chin and tilts his gaze up to her face.

“My face is up here Commander,” she purrs before diving in for a kiss.

As soon as Hange's lips touch his it's as if something inside him sparks back to life and he's going to lose himself in the two of them, paperwork be damned. “And I won't be taking my eyes off it,” he tells her, smiling up at her like she's just granted him the secret to eternal life.

“Actually you will,” she says. “We have a proposition for you in order to make you take this break you're so reluctant to have.”

“Enlighten me.”

“A night of hot sex,” she begins.

“I would have thought that went without saying,” Erwin chuckles.

“You'll be blindfolded, we'll both be touching you and you have to guess which one of us it is,” Hange continues as if Erwin hadn't spoke. “How does that sound?”

“That sounds like a very entertaining evening,” Erwin says. “What do you think Levi? You're uncharacteristically quiet tonight.”

“She's said everything that needs to be said,” Levi shrugs as he rounds the desk too, his hands finding Erwin's shoulders. “We're gonna make you feel really fucking good.”

“And if I tell you that I have too much paperwork to do?” Erwin asks although he knows that he's going to agree. An entire afternoon of solid work has left him begging them to keep touching him because it's fucking phenomenal. Levi's hands working his magic on his shoulders is perfect and it's only going to get better if he agrees to their proposal. It does sound a wonderful proposal... His gaze flicks up to Hange's again and he knows the look in her eye – a hungry _come to bed_ look that he knows so very well. Obviously there was no way he was ever going to refuse them but he wants to play with them a little, one has to keep up appearances. Playtime is over now though... or rather it's just beginning.

“Then show me what you've got.”

“Good answer,” Hange says, pulling him in for another kiss. Her mouth is hot and wet; her tongue running over his in every single way that he likes. His hand finds her thighs and squeezes them making her moan into his mouth; he wants to feel every inch of both of them but that's not the game tonight. Clearly that's not the game as he feels Levi slipping a strip of silk over his eyes and tying it in place.

When he pulls away from Hange's lips he can't see anything but he can feel every tiniest detail. Hange's warm breath on his lips, Levi's hands kneading his shoulders, every touch feels so much stronger than before. Fingers begin undoing the buttons on his shirt and lips are at his ear, coming from behind him.

“Guess who?” Levi whispers in his ear.

“Obviously Levi,” Erwin chuckles.

“Well done,” Hange says and he can hear the smirk in her voice.

A soft chuckle leaves Erwin's lips as his shirt is stripped off him and warm, delicate hands run up his chest. “And that's Hange.”

“It is yes,” she says. “You're good.”

“I'll have you know that I have an intimate knowledge of your hands,” Erwin says as fingers run over the top of his trousers. “Don't I _Levi_.”

The touch stills for a moment before Levi snorts. “Clearly you do,” he says as swift fingers undo Erwin's trousers.

“When you have both sets of these hands wrapped around your cock on a nightly basis you learn,” Erwin says. “I must admit I'm rather enjoying this; having two gorgeous subordinates lavishing me with all this attention. I'm very lucky.”

“You should,” Levi says as Erwin in pulled to his feet by Hange, her fingers linking with his and giving his hands a squeeze.

“Exactly,” Hange agrees as Erwin feels Levi's hands pushing both his trousers and underwear off. “You deserve this because you've been working so hard.”

The chill in the office doesn't even faze Erwin's heated skin as Hange and Levi get him out of the rest of his clothes. A hand runs up the inside of his thigh to caress his balls, making him moan. “Fuck! That's Levi.”

“Correct again,” Hange says, her hand running up his spine to between his shoulder blades, pushing down so that his chest presses against the desk. “I think he deserves a reward for getting full marks on our little test.”

“Please,” Erwin groans and, even to his own ears he sounds desperate.

“Well he is already hard,” Levi says, a smirk in his voice as his hand wraps around Erwin's cock.

“Shit yes, Levi! Your hands always feel so good.”

“Do you want to be fucked _Commander_?” Hange asks, her lips at his ear.

“Oh fuck yes!”

“Then tell me who this is,” she says as a slick fingers slides inside him, a finger that is unmistakably hers judging by the size and angle of it.

“Shit, Hange!”

“Very good,” Levi says as another finger slides inside him, this one from a completely different angle. “And this?”

“Fuck, Levi!”

Both of them continue to finger him – working him open for Levi's cock – and he manages to identify each new finger as it's added. They know exactly how to make his knees buckle and before he knows it he's a panting begging mess. Hange laughs as a particularly loud moan tears from his throat, following a nudge to his prostate, and he feels a kiss to his cheek.

“Sounds like he's ready for it,” Hange observes.

“Please...” Erwin gasps.

“Then I think we should oblige,” Levi says.

Head spinning Erwin bites his lip on another moan as their fingers are removed, there is a rustle of material and Erwin feels something hard and slick slide into him. It fills him completely and it feels phenomenal.

“Guess who,” Levi says.

“Obviously Levi,” Erwin says, chuckling weakly as the cock inside him begins to slowly thrust in.

Lips, pulling into a grin, are at his ear. “Guess again,” Hange whispers playfully.

“Hange?”

“I found a fun little toy last time I went shopping that means I can fuck either one of you as well as you fuck me,” she says.

“Fuck you're so perfect,” Erwin groans, fingers gripping the desk as Hange begins to thrust deep into him.

“Glad you think so,” Hange chuckles. “Thought this was something we could have a lot of fun with.”

“Oh definitely,” Erwin agrees as her fake cock nudges his prostate.

“Want more fun?” Levi asks, leaning over to remove the blindfold from Erwin's eyes. He doesn't give Erwin much of a chance to answer before he dives in for a kiss, plunging his tongue into Erwin's waiting mouth.

Erwin loves Levi's mouth (almost as much as he loves his ass) and what makes the whole thing even better is when he pulls away from the kiss he divers under the desk. The next thing Erwin knows Levi has wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking him off like a high class whore while Hange is fucking into him. It feels absolutely phenomenal to have both of them pleasuring him like this and he knows that he won't last much longer as when Levi gives his cock a hard suck Hange begins to ram into his prostate.

“Oh shit, I'm going to come!”

“Come in his mouth,” Hange tells him. “He wants you to.”

Levi hums in agreement, the vibration being enough to push Erwin over the edge, his orgasm hitting him like a storm as he spills into Levi's waiting mouth.

Feeling Levi swallowing everything he's given makes Erwin wish he could see him (even better if he could have watched as he came all over Levi's face). Shocks of overstimulation wrack his body as Hange slows her thrusts and eventually pulls out, dragging every contour of the fake cock out of him. When she's finally done playing with him he collapses into his chair, running a hand over his face and looking up at them. Levi has re-emerged from under the desk and Hange has removed the straps that attach the fake cock to her hips, both of them grinning like Cheshire cats. Their smiles are addictive and Erwin finds he can't help but smile back.

“Don't you two look pleased with yourselves,” he chuckles, his voice a little breathier than usual.

“You're more relaxed aren't you?” Levi asks.

“That I am.”

“Is there anything else we can do to help you relax even more?” Hange asks, eyelashes fluttering sweetly.

Now that they aren't insisting on blindfolding him Erwin can think of a very detailed, very long list of things he'd rather be looking at than paperwork. “Why don't you sit on his face and let me watch,” he says, the order masked as a suggestion.

“Anything for you Commander,” Hange says, winking at him.

“Excellent,” Erwin smirks, “and be sure to make it a good show.”

“It'll be the best fucking show you've ever seen,” Levi tells him as he hops up onto Erwin's desk and makes a show of draping himself over it, spreading himself out for Erwin's viewing pleasure.

He's not completely visible like this for long as Hange climbs on top of him, lowering her cunt onto Levi's face. A satisfied smirk spreads over Erwin's lips as he watches Levi begin to eat her out; the sight of his fingers gripping her thighs as he runs his tongue up and down her cunt and every so often Erwin's gaze flits up to Hange's face. Her eyes are closed and her lips are parted in silent ecstasy: she's beautiful. There's only one thing that will make this picture complete. Reaching over Erwin runs his fingers down Hange's arm, making her jump and turn her flushed face towards him practically begging for more.

“Suck his cock.”

She doesn't even stop to think, simply complies instantly, bending down to wrap her lips around Levi's cock. It really is the most wonderful sight – one he feels he'll never quite get used to – and if he hadn't just come he'd already be hard. Listening to the moans and groans sounding from both of them is like music to his ears and he can tell that they're both close. Knowing this he continues to watch them, enjoying the sight for a little longer before speaking.

“I think you both deserve to come,” he tells them. “So why don't you?”

With a loud moan around Levi's cock Hange comes, her thighs trembling around Levi's head as she does. Erwin watches Levi's entire body stiffen as, almost immediately after, he comes into Hange's mouth. Pulling back she make a show of swallowing as she looks into Erwin's eyes, almost challenging him to make a move. With shaking legs she climbs off Levi and is instantly pulled into a kiss by Erwin, who then kisses Levi as soon as he's done with her. They taste like each other and it's intoxicating perfection.

“Thank you both,” he says.

“No problem,” Hange says with a smile, running her fingers through Erwin's hair. “Now are you going to take breaks more?”

“If you two are the break then of course I will,” Erwin chuckles.

“We should probably stop fucking in your office though,” Levi says as he absently runs his ankle up the outside of Erwin's thigh.

“Yeah we'll start getting a complex,” Hange laughs. “I'll want to fuck every time we come in here, even in meetings.”

“Don't you already?” Levi asks, grinning at her.

“Well yeah,” Hange admits laughing.

“And this is why the two of you are absolutely perfect,” Erwin says, pulling each of them in turn in for another long kiss.


End file.
